Super Duper GalaCity FF7 Character Sketches
by AoSora.Minami
Summary: Just a simple listing and bit of information of all my OCs for Super Duper Gala-City. I don't go too into detail the the bios. I explain the characters more in the story. End pairing is still Faunus x Vassal, unless my readers convince me otherwise.
1. Disclaimer

**Hello, everyone!**

I would like to leave a little note here to explain why I am using images that aren't my own. So this is basically a disclaimer. o.O

I do not own a single one of these images. They were just better representations of my characters that I couldn't come up with on my own because I'm lame. I don't know anything about where they came from (who drew/painted them), but I did drag them off of photobucket. They have that cool little link thing you can post on things and it's pretty cool…

A million apologies go out to the artists who created the images. Nay, a billion. *bows deeply* I'm really sorry! Your art is just so…fitting of my characters. Please forgive my use of your artwork!

I don't own ANYTHING in regards to Final Fantasy 7. If I did, I wouldn't be typing up my characters and fanfiction. I would be making video games and super sexy CG boys. .

_**With much love and even more apologies**_,

**AoSora_Minami**, or Sora or Julez..

**P.S. Here are the links**.

Halifax White - .com/albums/ee85/kagome132465/Anime%

Mnemosyne - .com/albums/uu237/SighingNight/Beautiful%20Anime%

Faunus - .com/albums/bb128/nayora_

Vassal Valentine - .com/albums/mm117/rpc_galleries/Anime%


	2. Halifax White

**Name:**  
-Halifax White  
**Age:**  
-23  
**Gender: **  
-Male. He's got a dick, brah.  
**Hair:**  
-An inch or two above his shoulder  
-Light blond in color  
**Eyes:**  
-Catty  
-Blue  
**Height:**  
-5 feet 10 inches  
**Build:**  
-Thin but muscled and lithe  
-Slanty shoulders  
-Good muscle tone  
-Great abs  
**Clothing:**  
-Your typical Japanese garb, loose white yukata, mask, and all.  
**Personality:**  
-Patient  
-Angry  
-Manipulative  
-Controlling  
-God-complex  
-Cruel  
-Repressed  
**Birthplace:**  
-Born in the same poor town Vassal Valentine is from.  
**Job:**  
-Trouble-maker  
-Sinister thief  
-A Remnant assisting Mnemosyne, another remnant.  
**Weapon:**  
-A fully customized Hardedge, fitted with Damascus steel and fire and lightning materia.  
**Materia**  
-Fire, upper left arm  
-Ice, right wrist  
**Other:**  
-He has a tendency to say particularly cruel things (and mean every word).  
-He is a particularly manly man.  
-He bleives that whoring off Mnemosyne is a FANTASTIC idea.  
-He's very sensitive about Daddy (Sephiroth).  
-He has an odd fondness for raping young women.  
**Monsterism:**  
-No  
**Limit Break Description:**  
-None, unless you count a beam of fire and lightning erupting from his gun a Limit Break.  
**Bio:**  
-Will  
-Also  
-Remain  
-A  
-Fucking  
-Mystery  
-He seems to have been inspired by Kadaj's antics.  
-He was 20 when Kadaj (21) had tried to bring Sephiroth back.  
-He was 17 when Sephiroth lost his shit on S.E.P.C. and went through unfathomable efforts to destroy the planet.


	3. Mnemosyne

**Name:**  
-Mnemosyne  
**Age:**  
-25  
**Gender: **  
-Female.  
**Hair:**  
-Strawberry blond in color  
-Parted down the left  
-Long in length, reaching just below the middle of her back  
**Eyes:**  
-Hazel with a red hint  
**Height:**  
-5 feet 7 inches  
**Build:**  
-Thin  
-Slanty shoulders  
-No noticable muscle tone  
**Clothing:**  
-She wears what appears to be a beige suit of armor. It isnt heavy armor, more like your average FF7 villain armor. The arms are billowy and long, which can also be said for the dress-type thing she wears underneath her armor.  
**Personality:**  
-Manipulative  
-Sly  
-Feisty  
-Impatient  
-Angsty  
-Cruel  
**Birthplace:**  
-Born in Mideel.  
**Job:**  
-A more sinister Remnant of Sephiroth than Kadaj.  
**Weapon:**  
-A long, white, and perfectly carved staff.  
**Materia**  
-Fire, both forearms  
**Other:**  
-She can be a bit of a slut, but that's only because she's willing to do anything to reach her goal.  
-She has a tendency to get a 'feel' for people's emotions, especially when they're not showing them or directing them at anyone, and she uses them very harshly against the person or people.  
-She may be intelligent, but her plans don't always work out the way she predicted them to work out.  
-She's very sensitive about her appearance.  
-She's a copycat.  
**Monsterism:**  
-Nope.  
**Limit Break Description:**  
-Meteorain; a devastating attack commanding a shower of meteors to crash down on any opponent(s), a complete and utter rip-off of Cloud's Level 3 Limit Break (must be done four times).  
-Cosmo Memory; a destructive fire attack that summons an enormous ball of fire, a rip-off of Red XIII's Level 4 Limit Break.  
**Bio:**  
-Will  
-Never  
-Be  
-Explained  
**Image Link**

**.com/albums/uu237/SighingNight/Beautiful%20Anime%**


	4. Faunus

**Name:**  
-Faunus  
**Age:**  
-22  
**Gender: **  
-Male. He's got a dick, brah.  
**Hair:**  
-Appears shoulder length, but it's an inch shorter than that  
-Smooth silver in color  
**Eyes:**  
-Catty  
-Blue  
**Height:**  
-5 feet 9 inches  
**Build:**  
-Thin but muscled and lithe  
-Slanty shoulders  
-Average muscle tone  
**Clothing:**  
-Something similar to Kadaj's leather getup. Use your imagination. I don't want to use mine.  
**Personality:**  
-Feisty  
-Angry  
-Manipulative  
-Controlling  
-Angsty  
-Cruel  
-Repressed  
-Lonely  
-Misunderstood/Misunderstanding  
-A TOTAL softy underneath all that negativity  
**Birthplace:**  
-Born in Sector 3 in Midgar.  
**Job:**  
-Trouble-maker  
-Sinister thief  
**Weapon:**  
-A well-crafted, black Damascus steel double-bladed Wakizashi  
**Materia**  
-Summon, right wrist  
-Fire, left wrist  
**Other:**  
-He has a tendency to say particularly cruel things (he doesn't typically mean any of it).  
-He can't really tell like from love or love from hate, happiness from sadness. He can, but it takes him quite a bit of time to figure it out.  
-He has this thing in which he doesn't believe women should have to do anything that requires them to clean or risk their lives, so he cooks, cleans, and risks his own life on a daily basis.  
-He's very sensitive about his hair.  
-He knows what sex is, but at the same time, he REALLY doesn't.  
**Monsterism:**  
-No  
**Limit Break Description:**  
-Summoning: Bahamut TREMOR, mega flare.  
**Bio:**  
-Will  
-Also  
-Remain  
-A  
-Fucking  
-Mystery  
-But he does seem to be an incarnation - NOT A REINCARNATION, maybe like another version - of Kadaj, who is in turn an incarnation of Sephiroth with a HUGE mommy complex.  
-He was 19 when Kadaj (21) had tried to bring Sephiroth back.  
-He was 16 when Sephiroth lost his shit on S.E.P.C. and went through unfathomable efforts to destroy the planet.


	5. Vassal Valentine

**Name:**  
-Vassal Valentine  
-Vash  
-Vassalius  
-VV  
-V2  
-Viv  
**Age:**  
-19 and 1/2 years old. Legal, baby.  
**Gender:**  
-Female. Titties and all.  
**Hair:**  
-Long in length, reaching the small of her back  
-Jet black coloring  
-Bangs dusting the eyelashes of her right eye  
-Typically tied up into a clean ponytail  
**Eyes:**  
-Bright blue from mako treatments  
**Height:**  
-5 feet  
**Build:**  
-Thin but not too much so  
-Slanty shoulders  
-Wide hips  
-Proportionate breasts  
-Little muscle tone  
-Long, slender legs  
**Clothing:**  
-Messy mini-kimono with a blue and grey floral pattern  
-Messy mini-kimono with red and green fish pattern  
-Women's Turk uniform  
**Personality:**  
-Feisty  
-Hyper  
-Playful  
-Flirtatious  
-Angsty  
-Regretful  
-Repressed  
-Lonely  
-Gives the impression that she is happy  
**Birthplace:**  
-It's often said she's from Nibelheim, of relation to Vincent Valentine.  
-She was actually born in a poor town located in Wutai, not related to Vincent Valentine..  
**Job:**  
-Turk  
-Self-proclaimed ninja  
-Thief  
**Weapon:**  
-Electro-Mag Baton  
-Tanto  
-Standard Issue SOLDIER 2nd Class Hardedge (Fire & Lightning Materia; pilfered from an unsuspecting SOLDIER)  
**Materia**:  
-Ice, right shoulder  
-Lightning, left shoulder  
**Other:**  
-She has Geostigma. Her black Geostigma spot Is about a foot long going up her right side, but it isn't that dark or even that bad. Just long. It's about the same as Cloud's Geostigma, acting up under stress. Although, every once in a while, it'll act up without the cause of stress.  
-She has a tendency to trip on her own feet when in a stressful situation or even if she's just walking up the stairs.  
-She likes sweets, as in candy so sugary sweet that it may give a person diabetes.  
-She acts before she thinks.  
-She absolutely loves blueberry and melon flavored RaMuNe.  
-She always has a pack of mint or coconut Pocky on hand.  
**Monsterism**:  
-Yes.  
-View Limit Break Description  
**Limit Break Description:**  
-Similar to Vincent's Chaos.  
-_Materiora_:  
-3 levels total  
-1st level ~ Taunting of the Shrew :: A shockwave of lightning sending a soft pulse through the opponent's body, reacting with the neurons in their brain to fool them into wanting to fight, which in turn forces them to act stupid and use up their energy. (Must be done three times in succession.)  
-2nd level ~ Dance Party :: A breakout of miniature explosions at the opponents feet causes second-degree or even first-degree burns depending on how many times it's used in rapid succession. Sometimes, though rarely, the explosions can get pretty big and the flames can touch the opponent's face. (Must be used at least 30 times.)  
-3rd level ~ Materiora :: A form-changing, three-part attack lasting more than a half hour. Vassal's body will be engulfed in a ball of spiky, ice blue light; her face shifting and transforming into that of something similar to a black cat's face, wild and almost evil looking; her arms will lengthen and grow thick, matted black fur and her hands will become clawed and sharp; her torso will become more skinny, almost emaciated, and also grow matted black fur; her legs will lengthen and do the same thing as her arms. Her attacks will be more harmful, consisting of ice and lightning spikes, strikes, and explosions. Each attack does double the damage than the attack before it. Her gun's fire materia and her shoulders' materia are intensified and each Blizzard, Ice Storm, Lightning, or Flash attack does a bit more damage than it did initially.  
**Bio:**  
-Will  
-Remain  
-A  
-Fucking  
-Mystery


End file.
